translinkvancouverfandomcom-20200214-history
Service Changes - September 2018
Service Changes - September 2018 'consisted of the elimination of the C-prefix in routes, as well as service increases as part of the Ten Year Transportation Plan. Summary * ''Seasonal summer holiday service temporarily discontinued on routes 15, 19, 23, 42, 50, 150, 179, 227, 236, 620 * Seasonal post-secondary service brought back on routes 9, 28, 41, 43, 84, 125, 130, 145, 258, 480 '''General Service Improvements * Route 23 Beach/Yaletown/Main Street Station gets increased service on weekday AM peak both directions: ** 7:30am-9am: Increase service from 7-8min to 6-7min ** 9am-10am: Increase service from 12min to 10min * Route 25 Brentwood Town Centre Station/UBC gets increased service on weekday AM peak: ** Westbound: 8:30am-9am from 6min to 4min ** Eastbound: 7:20am-8am from 6min to 4min * Route 41 Joyce Station/UBC gets a small decrease in service during weekday middays due to increases on Route 43: ** 9am-3pm: Decrease service from 6-9min to 7-10min * Route 43 Joyce Station/UBC gets increased service all day on weekdays, as well as new service in the evening: ** 6am-9am: Increase service from 8-30min to 7-20min ** 9am-3pm: Increase service from 15min to 10min ** 3pm-6pm: Increase service from 10min to 9pm ** New service from 7pm-9pm: 15min ** New service from 9pm-10pm: 30min * Route 100 Marpole Loop/22nd Street Station gets increased service during weekday peak hours: ** 6am-9am, 3pm-6pm: Increase service from 9min to 7min * Route 104 Annacis Island/22nd Street Station gets all of its trips extended to Port Royal, including weekday evening and weekend trips * Route 116 Edmonds Station/Metrotown Station gets increased morning service on weekdays: ** 6am-9am: Increase service from 15-30min to 12-20min * Route 123 New Westminster Station/Brentwood Town Centre Station gets increased weekday service during PM peak: ** 3pm-6pm: Increase service from 12min to 10min * Route 145 Production Way-University Station/SFU gets all-door boarding at Convocation Mall, and will have several service changes on weekdays: ** 7am-11am: Decrease service from 3-6min to 4-5min ** 11am-4pm: Increase service from 8min to 6-7min * Route 153 Coquitlam Central Station/Braid Station will have conventional buses providing service on weekdays, instead of Community Shuttles. Service is slightly decreased from 12-14min to 15min * Route 159 Braid Station/Coquitlam Central Station will route through Port Coquitlam Station during peak hours to meet the West Coast Express * Route 169 Braid Station/Coquitlam Central Station will now be served by Community Shuttles instead of conventional buses on weekdays * Route 181 Ioco/Moody Centre Station gets increased weekday midday service: ** 9am-3pm: Increase service from 60min to 40min * Route 229 Lynn Valley Centre/Lonsdale Quay gets increased afternoon service on weekdays: ** 2pm-4pm: Increase service from 30min to 20min ** 4pm-6pm: Increase service from 30min to 15min ** 9pm-12am: Increase service from 60min to 30min * Route 239 Park Royal/Capilano University will no longer serve the stop at Old Lillooet Road * Route 257 Horseshoe Bay/Vancouver Express gets increased service on all days: ** All trips will now be served by 60ft buses ** Service starts 30min earlier, at 5:50am ** 7am-8pm: Increase service from 15-30min to 20min ** Service ends 20min later, at 11:20pm ** Park Royal is pick-up only northbound * Route 259 Lions Bay/Horseshoe Bay will only operate during PM peak, with morning trips operated by Route 262 Brunswick/Caufield. Trips will no longer be interlined with Route 257 * NEW: Route 282 Mount Gardner/Snug Cove will be split from the other Bowen Island routes, to provide service to Mount Gardner on weekends * Route 319 Scott Road Station/Newton Exchange gets increased afternoon service on Saturdays: ** 5pm-1am: Increase service from 15-30min to 12-20min * Route 320 Surrey Central Station/Guildford/Fleetwood/Langley Centre gets increased weekday peak service from Surrey Central Station to Fleetwood: ** 6am-8am, 4pm-7pm: Increase service from 15min to 12min * Route 321 Surrey Central Station/Newton Exchange/White Rock Centre/White Rock South gets increased weekday peak service during PM peak: ** 4pm-6pm: Increase service from 15min to 12min * Route 323 Surrey Central Station/Newton Exchange gets increased service during weekday peak hours: ** 6am-8am: Increase service from 20min to 15min ** 4pm-7pm: Increase service from 15min to 12min ** 7pm-8pm: Increase service from 30min to 20min * Route 335 Surrey Central Station/Guildford/Newton Exchange gets its 2:30pm southbound trip extended from Guildford to Newton Exchange * Route 337 Fraser Heights/Guildford/Surrey Central Station gets increased service on weekday AM peak: ** 7am-8am: Increase service from 15min to 12min * Route 351 Crescent Beach/Bridgeport Station trips now end at 128th St and Crescent Road, you must request to get off at Crescent Beach * Route 401 Garden City/One Road is split into two routes: ** Route 401 Richmond-Brighouse Station/One Road *** Weekdays 7am-9am: Increase service from 9min to 8min *** Weekdays 9am-10am: Increase service from 15min to 12min *** Weekdays 5pm-6pm: Increase service from 9min to 8min *** Weekdays 6pm-8pm: Increase service from 15min to 12min *** Saturdays 7am-8am: Increase service from 30min to 20min *** Saturdays 8am-6pm: Increase service from 20min to 15min *** Saturdays 6pm-9pm: Increase service from 30min to 20min *** Sundays/Holidays 8am-9pm: Increase service from 30min to 20min ** Route 408 Richmond-Brighouse Station/Ironwood/Riverport *** Sundays/Holidays 8am-9pm: Increase service from 30min to 20min * Route 402 Two Road/Richmond-Brighouse Station gets increased service on weekday AM peak: ** 7am-8am: Increase service from 12min to 10min * Route 403 Three Road/Bridgeport Station gets increased service on weekdays: ** 7am-9am: Increase service from 12min to 10min ** 9am-9:30am: Increase service from 15min to 12min ** 4pm-6pm: Increase service from 12min to 10min * Route 410 Railway/22nd Street Station gets split into two routes: ** Route 406 Steveston/Richmond-Brighouse Station *** Weekdays AM/PM Peak: Decrease service from 5-9min to 7-9min ** Route 410 Richmond-Brighouse Station/22nd Street Station * Route 555 Lougheed Town Centre Station/Carvolth Exchange gets increased service on weekdays and Saturdays: ** Weekdays 9am-2pm: Increase service from 30min to 20min ** Saturdays 10am-5pm: Increase service from 30min to 20min * Route 743 Meadowtown/Haney Place/South Haney and Route 744 Meadowtown/Haney Place now serves Meadowtown on weekdays and Saturdays * Route 748 Thornhill/Haney Place and its 10:18am trip will no longer stop at Port Haney Station, as there is now West Coast Express train during that time * Route C41 Meadowtown/Maple Meadows Station/Pitt Meadows Centre is split into: ** Route 719 Meadowtown/Fraser Way ** Route 722 Meadowtown/Bonson * Route C98 Kingswood/22nd Street Station is renumbered to: ** Route 418 Kingswood/22nd Street Station; the route is extended to Zylmans Way C-Prefix Renumberings * Route C3 is renumbered to Route 103 Victoria Hill/Quayside * Route C4 is renumbered to Route 105 New Westminster Station/Uptown * Route C5 is renumbered to Route 148 Royal Oak Station/Edmonds Station * Route C6 is renumbered to Route 146 Metrotown Station/Suncrest * Route C7 is renumbered to Route 147 Metrotown Station/Edmonds Station * Route C9 is renumbered to Route 109 New Westminster Station/Lougheed Station * Route C41 is renumbered to Route 719 Meadowtown/Fraser Way and Route 722 Meadowtown/Bonson * Route C84 is renumbered to Route 614 English Bluff/South Delta Exchange * Route C86 is renumbered to Route 616 South Ladner/Ladner Exchange * Route C87 is renumbered to Route 617 East Ladner/Ladner Exchange * Route C88 is renumbered to Route 618 Ladner North/Ladner Exchange * Route C89 is renumbered to Route 619 Boundary Bay/South Delta Exchange * Route C92 is renumbered to Route 412 Sea Island South/Bridgeport Station * Route C93 is renumbered to Route 413 Steveston/Riverport * Route C94 is renumbered to Route 414 Richmond-Brighouse Station/Richmond Oval * Route C96 is renumbered to Route 416 East Cambie/Brighouse Station * Route C98 is renumbered to Route 418 22nd Street Station/Kingswood Category:Service Changes